Was wäre wenn... Kapitel 3 die Frau (Feelspasta/Creepypasta)
Was wäre wenn.. die Frau Kapitel 3 ( Creepypasta/Feelspasta) '' '' Mein Name ist Camille. Ich für soweit an ganz glückliches Leben. Ich meine ich habe einen Freund, mit welchem ich in einer kleinen Wohnung lebe, welche sogar ein Kamin hat. Ich arbeite als Aushilfe in einem Restaurant gegenüber einer kleinen Werkstatt.Dort habe ich meinen Freund kennengelernt. Er kam um 12:00 Uhr , immer in seiner Mittagspause, aus der Werkstatt und hat sich ein kleines Lunchpaket abgeholt, welches er sich schon immer am Vortag bestellt hatte. Er kam immer von Montag bis Freitags.Er war immer sehr nett zu mir und hatte mich eines Tages sogar gefragt ob wir etwas unternehmen wollen.Tja und mir nichts dir nichts waren wir zusammen. Seit einem Jahr sind wir jetzt zusammen. Vor ungefähr sechs Monaten sind wir bereits zusammen gezogen. Ich weiß eventuell etwas früh doch ich habe ein gutes Gefühl bei ihm. Das einzige was mich an ihm stört ist die Tatsache, das er es immer schafft zu spät zur Arbeit zu gehen und dann Abends später nach Hause kommt.Da ich nur als Aushilfe beschäftigt bin arbeite ich halt nur sechs Stunden am Tag und das meistens Vormittags.Somit muss ich warten bis mein Freund nach Hause kommt.Das Problem ist halt das ich nie weiß, wann er nach Hause kommt. Ich mache mir andauernd sorgen. Vielleicht reagiere ich auch einfach über.Doch diese Sorge sollte mein geringstes Problem sein. Wir waren jetzt Eineinhalbjahre zusammen. Mein Freund musste mal wieder zur Arbeit und stand Morgens um 10:00 Uhr auf. Schon wieder viel zu Spät. Seine Schicht beginnt um 10:00 Uhr morgens.Ich würde ihn also erst um ca 18:30 bis vielleicht 19:00 Uhr wieder sehen. Toller erster Gedanke vor dem Aufstehen.,,Ich gehe nachher noch einkaufen brauchst du noch was?“ fragte ich ihn. ,,Ehm bring uns doch einen schönen Wein für heute Abend mit was meinst du?“Ich nickte zuversichtlich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. ,,Nun ab zur Arbeit du bist sowieso viel zu Spät. Bis heute Abend.“Die Tür viel ins schloss und ich blieb noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde liegen. Der Tag lief nicht all zu besonders. Ich ging meinen Hobbys nach und machte den Haushalt. Um ca 15:00 Uhr machte ich, weil ich etwas müde vom Sport war, einen kleine Ruhepause um, um 16:00 Uhr eben einkaufen zu gehen. Ich schloss die Augen. ,,Oh Gott“ geschockt blickte ich auf die Uhr. 16:45 Uhr, ich bin eingeschlafen dabei wollte ich doch schon einkaufen gewesen sein.Wie der Blitz stand ich auf zog mich an und ging, nein es war schon laufen, zum Supermarkt.Da der Supermarkt in der Nähe war, hatte ich es nicht besonders weit und bereits um 17:00 Uhr dort.Ich war so gut wie durch und hatte meinen Freund geschrieben, ob er es denn um 18:00 Uhr schaffen würde mich abzuholen.„''Sollte klappen“ schrieb er zurück.'' Da ich noch keinen Wein, für den heutigen Abend, hatte ging ich in die Weinabteilung. Ich sah mich um.Als ich mich nicht entscheiden konnte, kam ein Mann auf mich zu. Ein großer gut aussehender Mann Mitte 30 mit einem gepflegten drei Tage Bart und einer Körpergröße von ungefähr 1,85 m . Er erinnerte mich an meinen Freund. Ich denke deshalb kann ich sein Aussehen ganz gut wiedergeben. Wir haben uns nett Unterhalten und er hat mir eine gute Weinempfehlung gegeben. Wir tauschten Nummern aus, um ein bisschen in Kontakt zu bleiben. Ja Ich weiß, warum gibst du einem Fremden direkt deine Nummer? Naja ich fand ihn sympathisch. Er nannte mir seinen Namen. Dr. Marius Pail. Es war bereits 18:00 Uhr und mein Freund war immer noch nicht in Sicht. '' '',,Na toll“ dachte ich mir. ,,Eigentlich sollte mein Freund schon hier sein und mich abholen“ erzählte ich Marius. Marius entgegnete mir: „Eigentlich sollte ich noch gar nicht hier sein aber meine Schicht beginnt heute um 19:00 Uhr statt um 20:00 Uhr witzig solche Zufälle oder?“ Um 18:30 holte mich mein Freund ab. Trotz alledem das er mal wieder zu spät kam hatte wir einen schönen Abend.Am nächsten Morgen bin ich aufgewacht und hatte einen kleinen Kater, danke dem Wein gehabt.Ich habe gerade noch die Tür zu knallen hören. Es war 10:00 Uhr. Um 11.30 Uhr bekam ich eine Textnachricht auf Whatsapp. Er war es. Der Mann vom Vortag, Marius wenn ich mich recht entsinne, den,den ich im Supermarkt getroffen hatte. Er schrieb das wir uns mal auf einen Kaffee treffen sollten und das er bald Mittagspause hätte. Ich zögerte erst. Doch entschied mich dann.Ich erfuhr das er Arzt sei und auch seine Straße die San augustinstrasse 12, war gar nicht soweit von mir entfernt.Ich willigte ein. Hätte ich gewusst das ich damit mein Schicksal besiegel hätte ich es mir drei mal überlegt. Ich rede nicht lange drum herum. Ich habe meinen Freund betrogen,doch er dürfe es nie erfahren.Ganze zwei Jahre zog ich es durch.Ihr fragt euch jetzt bestimmt warum? Warum tue ich so etwas schreckliches. Naja der eine hat Geld und der andere Gefühle und warum nicht beides haben.Und jetzt tut nicht so als ob ihr das noch nie gemacht hättet oder auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hättet. Doch ich sollte die Quittung bekommen. Ich bin etwas vergesslich müsst ihr wissen und so hatte ich mal wieder vergessen wo ich mein Handy hingelegt hatte. Ich durchsuchte alle Schränke bis ich eine kleine Schatulle fand.Da drinnen war ein Ring mit einem Amethysten. '' '',,Oh Nein er will doch nicht..“In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und mein Freund betrat die Wohnung. Schnell habe ich die Schatulle wieder in den Nachtschrank gelegt und ihn geschlossen.„''Bloß nichts anmerken lassen“ dachte ich mir.'' An dem Abend lagen mein Freund und ich auf dem Sofa und blickten gemütlich ins Kaminfeuer.Ich dachte immerzu an meinen Doktor, wie er mich letzte Nacht, als ich mich mal wieder heimlich aus dieser Wohnung hinausgeschlichen hatte , auf dem kalten Badezimmerboden genommen hat.An den Ring verschwendete ich nur kurz einen Gedanken. Mein Freund stand auf. ,,Was ist Schatz?“ „''Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich“ kam als Antwort zurück.Etwas verwundert nahm ich es so hin und wir fuhren mit dem Auto los.'' ,,Echt jetzt wir fahren in den selben laden wo ich arbeite wie einfallsreich“ dachte ich mir.Wir waren auf dem Parkplatz gefahren. Ich wollte noch kurz meine Nase Putzen, denn durch dieses nasse Wetter an dem Abend lief meine Nase etwas. Ich öffnete das Handschuhfach. ,,Warum hast du ihr nochmal zwei Waffen drinnen? Fragte ich ihn. Da mein Freund schon ausgestiegen war erhielt ich allerdings keine Antwort. Ich legte die Pistole, welche glaube ich ein Revolver war, rechts neben die andere Waffe um an die Taschentücher zukommen.Ich schloss Das Handschuhfach wieder.Als wir das Restaurant betreten wollten kam uns eine Mann entgegen und rempelte Meinen Freund an. Der Mann stieg in Auto und fuhr davon. Das war doch Marius? ...Fragte ich mich verwundert.Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken gingen wir ins Restaurant.Der Abend verlief so weit gut, bis mein Freund mir wohl einen Heiratsantrag machen wollte. Ja wollte. Es ging nur bis zum Punkt wo er auf die Knie ging. Joa und das war´s dann auch.Ich war ziemlich enttäuscht. ,,Es ist wundervoll“ sagte ich noch zu ihm, um ihn etwas aufzuheitern.Ich bemerkte seine Unsicherheit.Wir ließen den Abend zu Hause ausklingen bei einer Flasche Wein und Geschlechtsverkehr wo mal wieder nur einer von uns kam. So wie immer. In dieser Nacht schlich ich mich um 4:00 Uhr wieder Raus um zu Marius zu gehen. Ich brauchte etwa eine halbe Stunde.Als ich angekommen war fragte er mich, warum ich nicht ans Handy gehe, er hätte mich angerufen. Ich hatte es wohl auf dem Nachtisch liegen lassen. Ich musste um 8.00Uhr spätestens wieder in der Wohnung sein, da ich um 9:00Uhr schon auf der Arbeit sein musste. Uns blieb also nicht all zu viel Zeit. Als ich um 8:00 Uhr wieder in der Wohnung angekommen war, lag mein Freund noch im Bett. ,,Puh Gott sei dank. Er hat nicht´s gemerkt. Ah da liegt mein Handy.“ Da ich wollte das mein Freund mal pünktlich auf der Arbeit ist und ich ausnahmsweise, wegen der Frühschicht, früher wach war als er, Habe ich ihn geweckt. Während ich aus der Tür ging sagte ich noch: ,,Ich treffe mich heute Abend mit den Mädels, warte nicht auf mich.. Das war in den ganzen zwei Jahren ausnahmsweise keine Lüge gewesen. Ich fühlte mich den Tag nicht besonders wohl. Naja eigentlich schon, das Problem ist nur,Ich bin seit einem Tag überfällig. In meiner kleinen Mittagspause bin ich wie ein Meister-Sprinter los gerannt und habe mir direkt einen Test besorgt. Dieser war Positiv.Ist das wirklich war? ,,Ich gehe nach der Arbeit nochmal zum Arzt " sagte ich zu mir selbst. Ich hatte Feierabend und beschloss ins Barnes Jewesh Hospital zu gehen um mich direkt Untersuchen zulassen.Das Ergebnis: Tja ich bin Schwanger. Ganz große Nummer und wer ist der Vater von dem Kind? ,,Ich muss es unbedingt Abtreiben" flüsterte ich vor mir, während ich das Krankenhaus verließ. ,,Glückwunsch zur ihrer Schwangerschaft.“Verwirrt sah ich mich um, Ich erblickte ein junge Frau.Sie hatte blonde Haare und ein schmales Gesicht mit hell grünen Augen. ,,Haben sie mich belauscht?“ fragte ich sie verwundert. ,, Vielleicht! Aber darum geht es nicht. Sie spielen doch nicht wirklich mit dem Gedanken ihr Kind abzutreiben oder?“,,Das würde ihren Mann bestimmt nicht gefallen.“ ,,Mein Mann? Ich habe keinen. Es sollte gar nicht geschehen. Es ist aus versehen passiert.“ Mit ernster Mine entgegnete die Frau mir: ,,Glauben sie mir, alles hat seinen Grund. Glauben sie an das Schicksal? Ich schon und ich denke das unser Gespräch hier schon vorher bestimmt war. Wissen sie warum ich genau jetzt mit ihnen Reden kann? Hust hust Weil mein Arzt, der gut Dr Pail mal wieder zu spät zu meiner Sprechstunde kommt. Immer wenn ich ihn sehe hängt er an seinem Laptop oder Tablet oder was auch immer. Ich frage mich was er da die ganze Zeit macht. Jedenfalls ist er jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde zu Spät. '' ''Da er halt zu spät ist und ich ein sehr unruhiger Mensch bin lauf ich diesen Gang auf und ab '' H''ust hust '' ''und warte ungeduldig. Wäre er pünktlich würden wir dieses Gespräch nicht führen.“ Dr Pail? Marius ist ihr Arzt? Solche zu Fälle kann es doch gar nicht geben.Ich glaube nicht ans Schicksal. So ein Schwachsinn.Mit einer herablassenden Handbewegung unterstützend sagte:,,Kümmern sie sich um ihren Scheiß ja. Ihrem Husten nach geht’s ihnen ja noch beschissener als mir. Wer sind sie überhaupt.?“ ,,Nennen sie mich Natalia. Ja mir geht es nicht besonders gut. Ich habe Lungenkrebs im Endstadium. Aber auch das wird ein Grund sein welches vom Schicksal geprägt ist." Ohne weitere Anmerkungen verließ ich das Krankenhaus. Ein leises: ,,verrückte alte" entwich meinen Lippen. 'Marius hatte mich heute Abend zum essen eingeladen und welch Überraschung ins selbe Restaurant, wo ich bereits arbeite. pfhhhh, fällt den eigentlich nichts besseres ein?'Da ich haute Abend noch mit meinen Freundinnen weg möchte haben wir und´s bereits um 16:45 verabredet und wollten um 17:00 Uhr essen gehen.Natürlich kam es nicht so.Um 17:00 waren wir noch immer in seiner Luxuriösen Wohnung,weil er mal wieder nicht vom Laptop weg kam. Gruselig!... Die Frau im Krankenhaus hatte recht. Trotzdem... Schicksal gibt es nicht.Um 17:30 endlich im Restaurant angekommen sagte Marius mit verunsicherter Stimme: ,,Hoffentlich haben die noch was frei, ich hatte keine Zeit zu reservieren.“ Ich antwortete ihn mit leicht wütender Stimme während wir aus dem Auto stiegen:,,Du Idiot du hasst nicht reserviert ?Dann ist klar das wir nicht mehr bekommen.“Wir gingen ins Restaurant und welch Überraschung. Alles war belegt.Wut entbrannt und mit Enttäuschung im Inneren gingen wir aus dem Restaurant ehe ich sagte:Ich habe dir gesagt wir müssen Reservieren.“ Ein Mann kam uns entgegen. Es war mein Freund.... Oh nein jetzt würde alles auffliegen. Er hielt einen Revolver in der Hand und bedrohte uns.Voller entsetzen sah ich in seine dunkel-Grünen AugenWas würde jetzt passieren?Noch bevor ich realisieren kann was hier gerade passiert, stürmt Marius auf meinen Freund los. * * * Meine Hände sind so warm ich. Ich fühle mich müde.Ich sinke zu Boden. Blut entweicht meinen Körper.Mein Freund flieht und Marius Arme stützen meinen schwachen Körper. Werde ich sterben?Wie konnte es so weit kommen?Alles begann damit, Das ich mich nach dem Sport ausgeruht habe.Das ist nun 2 Jahre her. Ich habe angefangen mein Freund zu betrügen.Eine träne lief mir über das Gesicht. '' ''Das erste mal in den 3.5 Jahren war ich wirklich ehrlich zu meinem Freund und habe ihn Früher geweckt um ihn zu sagen das ich mich mit Freunden treffe.War er früher auf der Arbeit und hatte jetzt Feierabend?Wieso hing Marius noch so lange am Laptop.Haben all diese Zufälle dazu geführt, das ich auf diesem kalten Asphalt sterben soll?Hmm hatte diese Natalia recht gehabt? Meine Leben neigt sich dem Ende zu und noch bevor ich die Augen schloss sah ich den Rose-Goldenen Ring mit dem wunderschönsten Amethysten den ich je gesehen hatte, in der Hemdtasche von Marius aufblitzen. Es war alles seine Schuld. Es war alles die Schuld von meinem Freund aber vor allem.. war es meine Schuld. Mit letzter Kraft flüsterte ich: ,,Du hast uns so eben umgebracht...." Zur Youtube Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCEMhpOlOUQ&feature=youtu.be Zu Kapitel 1: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Feelspasta_Was_w%C3%A4re_wenn.... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord